Many types of tanning bed or booth systems have two or more portions which are movable between an open position and a closed position for the ease of access of the user. Tanning lamps are mounted in these portions. When the portions are in the operating position, a volume or gap is defined between them where the person to be tanned or treated is oriented.
Traditional tanning beds or booths have used multiple tubular bulbs mounted in units in parallel horizontal or vertical arrays. Such bulbs require certain spacing tolerances for proper operation. Further, such bulbs create heat, and require a relatively high amount of power. Such bulbs can also be difficult or awkward to change. Typical tubular lamps, for example as used in tanning beds, require electrical connectors at opposing ends of the tubes. This requires electrical wiring and two sockets for each lamp, one at each end, adding to the cost and spacing requirements, limiting where such lamps can be mounted and requiring gaps between the bulbs.
In other fields, flat panel light emission devices have been used for, among other things, television and computer screens. However, flat panel lamps have not been designed to emit the wavelengths proper for use in tanning devices. In fact, such bulbs are specifically treated to prevent the emission of ultraviolet radiation.
The present invention relates to the modification of flat panel lamps to emit ultraviolet radiation suitable for tanning the body and types of apparatus having arrangements of such flat panel lamps. One advantage of such a system of lamps is that the emission of electromagnetic energy is more uniform than traditional tubular lamps. Additional preferred advantages are that the system is lighter and less bulky, is easier to maintain in temperature, reduces power requirements, and reduces the total number of lamps required for a comparably sized system.
A need exists for lighter, more efficient, and more effective tanning lamps and tanning apparatuses. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other important advantages.